2011–12 Boston College Eagles men's ice hockey season
The 2011–12 Boston College Eagles men's ice hockey team represented Boston College in the 2011–12 NCAA Division I men's ice hockey season. The team was coached by Jerry York, '67, his eighteenth season behind the bench at Boston College. The Eagles played their home games at Kelley Rink on the campus of Boston College, competing in Hockey East. Boston College defeated Ferris State 4-1 in the 2012 Frozen Four Championship Game, earning the school's fifth national title and third title in five years. It was Jerry York's fourth title as head coach of the Eagles, having also won in 2001, 2008, and 2010. BC entered the NCAA Tournament as the number one overall seed, defeating Air Force and defending national champion Minnesota Duluth in the Northeast Regional in Worcester to advance to the Frozen Four at the Tampa Bay Times Forum in Tampa. The Eagles defeated Minnesota 6-1 in the semifinals before beating Ferris State in the national title game, with goaltender Parker Milner earning Most Outstanding Player honors. Boston College also entered the 2011-2012 season as reigning Hockey East tournament champions, having defeated Merrimack 5-3 in the championship game, as well as defending Beanpot champions, beating Northeastern in the final 7-6 in overtime. The Eagles also won the 2010-11 Hockey East regular season championship, their first since 2004-05. The Eagles defended their Beanpot title and won their third in a row by defeating Boston University 3-2 on a goal by sophomore forward Bill Arnold in the last seconds of the first overtime period. It was the Eagles seventeenth Beanpot title. The Eagles also defended their Hockey East Regular Season championship, clinching their record twelfth title in school history on March 3, 2012 by defeating Vermont 4-0 at Kelley Rink. BC won their third Hockey East Tournament championship in a row, the first three-peat in the history of the conference, and record eleventh title all-time, by defeating Maine 4-1 in the championship game in Boston. Boston College also participated in two additional in-season tournaments, the Ice Breaker in Grand Forks, ND and the Great Lakes Invitational in Detroit, MI. BC won the 2011 Ice Breaker Tournament by defeating Michigan State 5-2 in the first round, and then beating North Dakota in the championship game, 6-2. In the first round of the 2011 Great Lakes Invitational, BC fell to Michigan 4-2 before defeating Michigan Tech 2-1 in the consolation game. On November 3, 2011, it was announced that the Eagles will play Northeastern at Fenway Park on January 14, 2012 in Hockey East play. The contest was part of a double-header, with a game between MIAA-rivals Boston College High School and Catholic Memorial slated for earlier in the day.space BOSTON COLLEGE AND NORTHEASTERN UNIVERSITY MEN'S HOCKEY TEAMS SET TO PLAY AT FENWAY PARK BC defeated Northeastern 2-1. On February 17, 2012, head coach Jerry York won his 900th career game when the Eagles defeated Merrimack 4-2 at Kelley Rink. York is only the second college hockey coach to achieve 900 wins, with Ron Mason being the first. York ended the season with 913, which placed him second all-time in career victories after Ron Mason, who has 924. Offseason March 27, 2011: Junior forward Cam Atkinson signed with the Columbus Blue Jackets, forgoing his senior season.Atkinson To Forgo Senior Season To Pursue Pro Career March 30, 2011: Junior forward Jimmy Hayes signed with the Chicago Blackhawks, also forgoing his senior season.Hayes To Forgo Senior Season To Pursue Pro Career April 11, 2011: Sophomores Brian Dumoulin and Chris Kreider announced that they would return to Boston College for the 2011-12 season.Dumoulin, Kreider To Return To BC For 2011-12 Season April 13, 2011: Sophomore defenseman Philip Samuelsson decided to forgo his final two seasons with Boston College to pursue a pro career in the Pittsburgh Penguins organization.Samuelsson To Forgo Final Two Seasons To Pursue Pro Career Also, sophomore forward Chris Kreider was selected to the United States national team that competed at the 2011 IIHF World Championship in Slovakia.Kreider Named To U.S. National Team Recruiting Boston College adds nine freshmen for the 2011-2012 season: two goaltenders in Brian Billet and Brad Barone, both alumni of the EJHL; two recruits from Canada in Mark Begert, a defenseman, and Destry Straight, a forward, who were teammates with the Coquitlam Express of the BCHL; forward Danny Linell, a Long Island native and 2011-12 recipient of the Hugh and Doris MacIsaac Family Scholarship Fund; forward Johnny Gaudreau, a fourth round pick of the Calgary Flames in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft who was previously committed to play at Northeastern; Hingham-native Cam Spiro, who was also an All-American lacrosse player at Tabor Academy; forward Michael Sit, a Minnesota native who joins the Eagles from powerhouse Edina; and forward Quinn Smith, who played for the Youngstown Phantoms in the USHL. 2011-2012 Roster Departures from 2010-2011 Team * Brian Gibbons, F - Graduation * Joe Whitney, F - Graduation * John Muse, G - Graduation * Cam Atkinson, F - signed with Columbus Blue Jackets * Jimmy Hayes, F - signed with Chicago Blackhawks * Philip Samuelsson, D - signed with Pittsburgh Penguins 2011-12 Eagles Standings *On September 27, 2011, BC was picked to finish first in the preseason Hockey East coaches poll.BOSTON COLLEGE TABBED FAVORITE IN 11-12 PRE-SEASON COACHES POLL Schedule 2011-2012 Regular season All times Eastern Rankings from USCHO.com/CBS College Sports Poll * = Hockey East Conference Play Ice Breaker = 15th Annual Ice Breaker Tournament in Grand Forks, ND GLI = 47th Annual Great Lakes Invitational Tournament in Detroit, MI Beanpot = 60th Annual Beanpot Tournament in Boston, MA *On October 8, Boston College won its third Ice Breaker title by defeating North Dakota 6-2 in Grand Forks, ND. Junior Chris Kreider was named tournament MVP and Parker Milner, Bill Arnold, Kreider, Tommy Cross and Patch Alber earned all-tournament honors.BOSTON COLLEGE CAPTURES ICE BREAKER WITH 6-2 WIN OVER NORTH DAKOTA *On December 5, freshman forward Johnny Gaudreau and sophomore forward Bill Arnold were named to the United States National Junior preliminary roster.Arnold, Gaudreau Named To U.S. National Jr. Prelim Roster *On December 22, sophomore forward Bill Arnold was named to the United States National Junior team for the 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Calgary and Edmonton.U.S. National Junior Team roster has heavy NCAA feel once again *On February 13, BC won its seventeenth Beanpot title by defeating Boston University 3-2 in overtime of the championship game. *On February 17, head coach Jerry York won his 900th career game when the Eagles defeated Merrimack 4-2 in Chestnut Hill. York is only the second coach in college hockey history to reach the 900-win plateau, with Ron Mason being the first. *On March 3, the Eagles clinched their twelfth Hockey East Regular Season championship be defeating Vermont 4-0. 2012 Post-Season All times Eastern *On March 17, the Eagles defeated the University of Maine by a score of 4-1 to win their 11th Hockey East Tournament Championship. *On March 23, BC beat defending National Champion Minnesota-Duluth 4-0 to advance to the schools 23rd overall Frozen Four. *The Boston College Eagles won the fifth national championship in school history by defeating Ferris State 4-1 on April 7. Statistics Skaters |} Goaltenders |} Awards and Honors Conference, National, and Tournament Awards 2011 Ice Breaker MVP *Chris Kreider, F No. 5 Men's Hockey Beats No. 3 North Dakota, 6-2 2011 Ice Breaker All-Tournament Team *Parker Milner, G *Tommy Cross, D *Patch Alber, D *Chris Kreider, F *Bill Arnold, F 2012 NCAA Tournament Most Outstanding Player *Parker Milner, G 2012 NCAA Frozen Four All-Tournament Team *Parker Milner, G *Brian Dumoulin, D *Steven Whitney, F *Paul Carey, F 2011-12 AHCA All-Americans *Brian Dumoulin, D (First Team) *Barry Almeida, F (Second Team) 2012 All-USCHO *Brian Dumoulin, D (First Team) *Barry Almeida, F (Second Team) *Parker Milner, G (Third Team) *Tommy Cross, D (Third Team) 2012 USCHO Rookie of the Year *Johnny Gaudreau, F 2011-12 INCH All-Americans *Brian Dumoulin, D 2011-12 INCH Freshman All-Americans *Johnny Gaudreau, F 2011-12 New England Men's Division I All-Stars *Brian Dumoulin, D *Chris Kreider, F 2011-12 Bob Monahan Award – Best Defenseman in New England *Brian Dumoulin, D 2012 Beanpot MVP *Johnny Gaudreau, F 2012 Hockey East Tournament MVP *Johnny Gaudreau, F 2012 Hockey East All-Tournament Team *Parker Milner, G *Brian Dumoulin, D *Johnny Gaudreau, F National Player of the Month *Parker Milner, G March/April 2012 National Rookie of the Month *Johnny Gaudreau, F March/April 2012 Hockey East Player of the Month *Bill Arnold, F - October 2011 *Parker Milner, G - March 2011 Hockey East Goaltender of the Month *Parker Milner - February 2012 Hockey East Rookie of the Month *Johnny Gaudreau, F - October 2011, March 2011, February 2012 Hockey East Team of the Week *Week of October 10, 2011 *Week of October 24, 2011 *Week of February 20, 2012 *Week of March 5, 2012 *Week of March 26, 2012 *Week of April 9, 2012 Hockey East Player of the Week *Bill Arnold, F - Week of October 24, 2011 (shared with Sebastian Stalberg, F, Vermont) *Chris Kreider, F - Week of January 30, 2012 (shared with Cody Ferriero, F, Northeastern) *Parker Milner, G - Week of March 26, 2012, Week of April 9, 2012 Hockey East Defensive Player of the Week *Brian Billett, G - Week of November 28, 2011 *Parker Milner, G - Week of February 20, 2012, Week of February 27, 2012, Week of March 5, 2012 (shared with Dan Sullivan, G, Maine) *Patrick Wey, D - Week of March 26, 2012 *Brian Dumoulin, D - Week of April 9, 2012 Hockey East Rookie of the Week *Johnny Gaudreau, F - Week of October 10, 2011, Week of October 31, 2011, Week of February 13,2012, Week of March 26, 2012, Week of April 9, 2012 2011-12 Hockey East Best Defensive Defenseman *Brian Dumoulin, D 2011-12 Hockey East Goaltending Champion *Park Milner, 1.85 GAA, .928 Save % 2011-12 Hockey East First Team All-Stars *Brian Dumoulin, D *Barry Almeida, F 2011-12 Hockey East Second Team All-Stars *Chris Kreider, F 2011-12 Hockey East Honorable Mention All-Stars *Tommy Cross, D 2011-12 Hockey East All-Rookie Team *Johnny Gaudreau, F 2011-12 Hockey East All-Academic Team *Patrick Brown, F *Brooks Dyroff, F *Isaac Macleod, D *Pat Mullane, F *Michael Sit, F *Patrick Wey, D Team AwardsPike's Peak Hosts 63rd Awards Banquet Boston College Eagle of the YearTommy Cross and Annie Haeger Named Eagles Of The Year *Tommy Cross (male recipient) Norman F. Dailey Award (Team MVP) *Barry Almeida, F *Brian Dumoulin, D *Parker Milner, G John "Snooks" Kelley Memorial Award (Best Typifies BC Hockey) *Tommy Cross, D *Paul Carey, F William J. Flynn Coaches Award *Chris Venti, G *Samson Lee, manager James E. Tiernan Award (Most Improved Player) *Chris Kreider, F Bernie Burke Outstanding Freshman Award *Johnny Gaudreau, F Academic Excellence Award *Tommy Cross, D Academic Achievement Award *Edwin Shea, D External links *BC Men's Hockey Home Page *BC Men's Hockey Page on USCHO References Category:2012 in hockey Category:NCAA seasons